Kirby Super Star Ultra
Kirby Super Star Ultra is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. It was the second weekly Thursday game, replacing the original Kirby Super Star once it was finished. As time went on, due to the length of the game and the planned removal of the Weekly Games system overall, he actually started playing Kirby Super Star Ultra on the other two open days, making it a three-day-per-week series with The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time on Tuesday and FridAy-QWorlds on Friday. Eventually, he completed the entire game 100%. Description I beat the original Kirby Super Star... but I just couldn't stop playing yet. So I began the DS remake, which adds AWESOME new subgames! Unfortunately, all things must come to an end... or at least all games... and now this is finished too, 100% in fact! So, see you in the next Kirby! Videos *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 1 - 2 Games 1 Video *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 2 - The Ol' Blocking Strategy! *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 3 - Ninja'ing Without Being a Ninja *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 4 - 2 Bosses 1 Video *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 5 - Walking Through the Old Tower *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 6 - Hidden Skip Path *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 7 - Re-Revenge of Meta Knight *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 8 - Revenge of Main Cannon #2 *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 9 - Still No Revenge for Meta Knight *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 10 - Galaxy Gazing *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 11 - The Female Whale *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 12 - Classic Kirby Unfairness *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 13 - Santa Bros., Sr. *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 14 - Raising Defences *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 15 - Nova, No, Nova! *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 16 - Going 2 HAL *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 17 - No Revenge for Dedede *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 18 - Revenge of Meta Knightmare *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 19 - The Great Knight Offensive *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 20 - Betrayal of the Meta-Knights *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 21 - Meta Way Wishes *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 22 - The Greatest Warrior in the Galaxy! *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 23 - The Arena (and Nostalgic Minigames) Helper to Hero *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 24 - The Family Jewels *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 25 - Deadly Umbrella *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 26 - Green Ice Battle *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 27 - Speedy Swordsman *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 28 - Simirror Simirror *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 29 - Crappy Cutter *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 30 - Fight and Flight *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 31 - Beam Eyen *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 32 - Wham Bam Bombs *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 33 - Use Quick Attack! *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 34 - The Worst Helper *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 35 - The Ninja Master *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 36 - Bonkers' Good Fur Day *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 37 - Trolling Meta Knight *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 38 - Invincible Jet *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 39 - The True Ninja *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 40 - Really Wheelie Weak *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 41 - The Rock is Cookin' *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 42 - Simplicity of the Sword *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 43 - Suplex Super Star The End *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 44 - The Cave Completed! *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 45 - The True Savestate *Kirby Super Star Ultra - Part 46 - The Kirby Master